Surskit (Pokémon)
|} Surskit (Japanese: アメタマ Ametama) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Surskit is a blue insectoid Pokémon. There are semicircular pink markings under its dark, circular eyes. It has a round body with four long, skinny legs extending from it. On top of its head is a yellow cap with a single antenna that secretes a thick, sugary syrup or a sweet scent. The syrup is exuded as a defense mechanism, while the scent can attract prey. This Pokémon can also secrete oil from the tips of its feet, which enables it to walk on water as though skating. Surskit inhabits , where it feeds on microscopic, aquatic organisms. However, it sometimes appears in puddles after a rainstorm. In its natural habitat, Surskit has been known to compete with over food. In the anime Major appearances Surskit debuted in Maxxed Out!. It was owned by a boy named , the doppelgänger‎ of May's little brother, who intended for it to be his starter Pokémon. This made 's brother jealous as he did not know what his starter Pokémon would be at that time. A Surskit appeared in Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of Kathryn. It was her main Pokémon, and it helped the group rotate the blades of the windmills in LaRousse City. A Surskit appeared in A Cacturne for the Worse, under the ownership of Kent. He used it in the , where it went up against May's Bulbasaur. Surskit nearly defeated Bulbasaur due to Harley tricking May into thinking that Surskit was an extremely slow Pokémon. A Surskit appeared in Spontaneous Combusken, under the ownership of Brianna. She used it in the Appeals Round of the . Surskit's performance allowed Brianna to advance to the Contest Battles. A Surskit appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, under the ownership of Viola. It was used in a Gym against , where it managed to defeat Ash's Pikachu with Signal Beam before being defeated by Fletchling later. It reappeared in the next episode, where it was defeated by Pikachu during 's rematch against Viola. It appeared again in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, where it battled Grant's at the Battle Chateau, but was defeated. A Surskit appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it resided near the Pokémon School. It had a battle against a over its territory, but during the battle, it evolved into and flew off. Minor appearances A Surskit appeared in PK13. A Surskit appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A Surskit appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Surskit appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion! as a resident of a forest where 's training center was located at. Multiple Surskit made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. Multiple Surskit appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. A group of Surskit appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. Two Surskit appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Pokédex entries and type. Surskit moves as if skating across the water.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Surskit first appeared in The Last Battle XIV, as a wild Pokémon pictured in one of the many photographs of unseen Pokémon that had discovered. Guile Hideout owned a Surskit who first appeared in A Dust-Up With Dusclops. He evolved into a Masquerain in The Final Battle VIII. Viola owns a Surskit, which appeared in Lucky Lucario Was Here. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Surskit appeared in PMDP54 of . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} over food.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , and }} , , , and (Swarm) }} }} }} |} |} ( ing)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} , , and Routes , , , and Petalburg City ( ing)}} |} |} ( ing and walking)}} ( ing and walking)}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 4, Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley, Soothing Shore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 35}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Surskit|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Surskit}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Surskit|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Surskit}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=284 |name2=Masquerain |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Surskit can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the and types and the same base stat total of 269, both evolve at the same level, and both can be found at Brooklet Hill in Pokémon Sun and Moon, taking the place of the other depending on the time, with Surskit being found during the night and Dewpider in the day. Origin This is based on the . Name origin Surskit is a combination of ''surface or surf and skitter (moving in a hurried or twitchy manner). Ametama may be a combination of 雨 ame (rain) and 玉 tama (sphere) or 魂 tama (spirit). It may also involve アメンボ amenbo (pond skater) and 飴玉 amedama (candy). In other languages , or , and |fr=Arakdo|frmeaning=From and |es=Surskit|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gehweiher|demeaning=From and |it=Surskit|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비구술 Bigusul|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=溜溜糖球 Liūliūtángqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Skating candy" |hi=सर्सकिट Surskit|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сурскит Surskit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Gehweiher es:Surskit fr:Arakdo it:Surskit ja:アメタマ zh:溜溜糖球